The invention relates to an arrangement for mounting cutting blades in radially stepwise adjustable positions in cutting heads for the machining of wood or plastic.
Cutting heads for working or machining wood or plastic are operated at high speeds whereby the cutting heads are subjected to high centrifugal forces during operation. This requires secure mounting of the cutting blades in the cutting head so that they cannot move radially during operation under the influence of the centrifugal forces. Radial movability of a cutting blade could not only lead to an accident but would also render the machined product unusable.
In order to be able to utilize the hard metal cutting blades for an extended period of time, it is advantageous if, after some wear of the ground cutting edge, a cutting blade can be remounted with slight radial outward displacement so that, after corresponding regrinding of the cutting edge, the cutting blade can again be used. Also the cutting blades may be reversible blades which, after the cutting edge at one side is worn, can be turned over by 180.degree. so that another cutting edge formed on the opposite, inner side of the cutting blade is then disposed on the outside and, after being firmly mounted in the cutting head, can again be used for cutting.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for the secure radial mounting of cutting blades in high speed cutting heads whereby a secure radial positioning of the cutting head is insured, but the cutting blades radial positions are adjustable by at least one step so that, after repositioning, they can be reground and the cutting heads can be reused for another period of operation. Also, the arrangement should be simple and inexpensive to make.